


She Didn't Feel the Same When She Woke Up

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 17 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://indigocat.livejournal.com/profile">indigocat</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Harry: chocolate, kittens, Ginny</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	She Didn't Feel the Same When She Woke Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndigoCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoCat/gifts).



> Written on 17 May 2006 in response to [indigocat](http://indigocat.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Harry: chocolate, kittens, Ginny_.

Ginny almost had kittens when she entered the kitchen at Twelve, Grimmauld to find Professor Snape pressing Harry up against the wall, licking chocolate from the younger wizard's lips. Biting back a gasp, she watched in horrified fascination as Harry melted into Snape's body and moaned.

But when the sucking sounds started, she finally felt able to move and backed, shaking slightly, out of the room—but not entirely from disgust.

She had often wished that Harry would kiss her as Snape had been kissing him—almost devouring him—and there was something so surprisingly deliciously forbidden about a professor snogging a student.


End file.
